<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thus Wrote Arthur Morgan by CorasDen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016713">Thus Wrote Arthur Morgan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorasDen/pseuds/CorasDen'>CorasDen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Character Death, Diary/Journal, Gay, M/M, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), don't worry the death wont be that bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorasDen/pseuds/CorasDen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling/non-canon version of Red Dead Redemption 2's story told through the journal of Arthur Morgan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thus Wrote Arthur Morgan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 20th 1899<br/>The lawless nature of the west is coming to an end. Civilization’s cold metal hands creep down the backs of the outlaws it now shuns; outlaws trying to make a quick buck at someone else’s expense, outlaws whose destiny is to fizzle out like a campfire starved of kindling, outlaws like us.</p><p>I don’t know why I decided to start this off so philosophical. Hell, I don’t know why I’m even writing this in the first place. Dutch says if I’m to do even one thing in this life, it’s to leave a record that I existed. I can almost understand where he’s coming from. With the rate men like us are being wiped out at, soon there won’t be any trace we even walked this green Earth. But would anyone in the years to come even care about the ramblings of an old fool?</p><p>Well, whether or not this old journal actually finds its way into someone’s hands is immaterial to me. For now, I’ll just use this as a means to practice my handwriting and make Dutch happy at the same time.</p><p>March 21st<br/>Dutch sure did seem happy to see me writing last night. He came up to me this afternoon and told me he was proud I honored his suggestion. He even brought Hosea into it. They both made a big deal out of it so I just left them to their cackling and walked away. Like old hens those two.</p><p>The golden rays of the sun feel so warm, melting the shackles off my frostbitten bones.<br/>Casting aside our winter coats, we set our goals for new towns and homes.<br/>We can’t bolster our spirits for even a minute, we’ll get nowhere without kicking stones.</p><p>I thought I’d try my hand at poetry. I need some improvement.</p><p>March 22nd<br/>With a pair of fresh eyes I conclude, I need a lot of improvement.</p><p>I’ve been trying to make a good impression around town. I figure the more trustworthy I appear, the more opportunities will present themselves. Bill nagged at me that I’m not pulling my weight. I thought about telling him my plan but he’s never exactly been the foresight kind of man. I ended up telling him to nag John instead. John got upset at that.</p><p>People sure aren’t as friendly anymore. I got about a few yards close to some fella’s camp and he pulled out his pistol. He started spouting all sorts of foul language but the gist of his message was clear. I don’t know if that’s a sign of the times or the area.</p><p>March 24th<br/>There’s no end to the strange things I’ve seen. Between the bones of dead beasts, disfigured bodies strung up under bridges, and damn houses being wrecked by rocks from the sky, this country is full of bizarre wonders. I’ll try to catalogue as many as I can when I run across them.</p><p>March 25th<br/>I was told Charles and the boys would be in the local saloon looking for work, so I headed down that way. No big surprise but their idea of work wasn’t exactly what they promised. One thing led to another and I ended up having to defend myself. Got filthy in the process too. But after that, Dutch and that fop Trelawny showed up. Said something about Sean being alive. I didn’t pay much attention on account of me still being dizzy from the fight earlier. I’ll get Dutch to tell me again tomorrow.</p><p>March 26th<br/>Dutch was mad. Said I should’ve paid more attention, especially when it’s concerning a gang member. I apologized. He said I could make it up by going to Blackwater to help get Sean back. I figured it’d be best to head out right away to appease Dutch.</p><p>As I’m writing this, it’s just now hitting midnight. We managed to free Sean from a couple of bounty hunters that were transporting him to the authorities. I’d never say it to his face but, I’m glad we got Sean back. He’s got a big mouth but, that don’t mean he deserves to hang. And it sure made the gang happy to see him back. So happy in fact, the whole camp had a celebration. Me and Javier sat by the campfire throwing some bottles back while listening to Sean tell tales that are too fantastic to be true. Everyone was in such high spirits. It really felt like Blackwater never even happened.</p><p>March 27th<br/>The repercussions of last night are haunting me in the form of a hangover that won’t relent. I definitely had too many last night. After a certain point I haven’t the foggiest idea of what happened. But Dutch tells me there’s no work to be done today so I guess I have some time to recover.</p><p>As I’m laying here in agony, with a headache I wouldn’t even wish on Micah, there’s only one memory I can somewhat recall from last night. I think I kissed Javier. I ain’t certain, it’s still a blur but it could’ve happened.</p><p>I think I fucked Javier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ldfkjgh I'm not gonna lean too heavily into Arthur/Javier. I just wanted to add a little something for a pairing I like while keeping a narrative.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>